Turning a false anticipation into a reality
by Wendella-the guardianangel
Summary: Al gets a wrong notion while noticing the lipstick stains on the towel. But what happens when those pave way for a reality which Ed and Armony avowed to be a misunderstanding? warning: a steamy night ahead. Ed x Armony


Title: turning a false anticipation into a reality

Anime story plot: Fullmetal Alchemist (TV 2003 series), FMA and the Broken angel (PS 2 game)

Characters: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Armony Eiselstein

Pairings: Ed and Armony (the main couple), Ed and Al (as brothers only)

7:00 a: m

Hhhuuuuhhhh…..Al yawned and blinked as the morning sunshine washed over him. He blinked a little more before stretching himself when the alarm clock snoozed.

 _Today, I'd be the one to wake up brother and Armony_ , Al said to himself as he eyed the alarm clock, before getting up from bed and going to the bathroom for shower.

 _Every day, he is the one waking me up. But today this will be a change…_

Al had started sleeping in his own room ever since Armony came to live with Ed. Ed and Armony had been married for a year , Ed now being 25, while both Al and Armony was 24. Al recollected what he had said while he was trying to coax his brother:

 _Brother, why don't you change yourself for a while._

 _See , it's not such a bad thing to get into a relationship with a girl. You will have children running across the Elric household._

 _You_ _ **do**_ _like children, don't you?_

 _No Al, I don't want to …. marry a girl .I Don't want our brotherly lives to be spoilt by a woman._

 _Trust me; Armony is not that kind of –_

 _"_ _Shut Up!", Ed interrupted and kept on working on the reports, leaving Al silent for the rest of the evening._

Al could not deny the perception. The day when they returned to Amestris four years ago, through the gate, his older brother always had been forceful in taking him along wherever he went. They stayed together, did chores around the Elric household (in Risembool) together and even bathed together.

Even whenever they were in Risembool, before the marriage, Edward didn't pay much attention to Winry and was more attached around Al. He could see Winry working on his automail and trying to create a closeness, while on the otherhand Ed sleeping with his mouth open or in other times chatting with Al, who would be scooted at a distance but not just far enough such that Ed could not catch his hand or arm with his flesh arm. Ed did something like this every time Al tried to leave him alone with Winry on the pretext of going away for _some work to do_ or to sleep. Winry always had been trying to immerse Ed in deeper conversations, thus ending up with Ed hastily quitting the talks or yelling Al's name. Al had not forgotten to notice Winry wearing a bit more revealing tops and hot pants whenever she was around the Elric brothers. She had been making it a point to learn to cook new dishes from Sheska every time she visited her place.

Ed had always been stuck to Al chatting and leaving him in fits of laughter and giggles whenever he tickled him, while he would whisper naughty jokes and comments. Al could feel Winry becoming distinctively jealous at the sight of him physically close to Al. But Al wanted to praise her for not giving up so easily. She was always craving for attention from Ed. This even included her trying to coax him to let her do his ponytail for him, always in a manner that made her conceive the fact that may helping Ed relax would earn her brownie points of attention from Ed. Ed had always been simple and candid, so he always tried to tick off Winry by stating that Al would be the only one to do his hair, although, he was not immature enough to catch Winry's inclinations. Sometimes, Al sensed a possibility of him being drawn to her.

A buzzing sound brought Al back to the reality in shower which reminded him that he had forgotten to switch off the alarm. _Gosh…. I did it again. Guess I'm so engrossed in the idea of waking up both Brother and Armony- I hope brother's not awake by the sound_ , he murmured as he got himself fresh and hurried out of shower.

He kept an eye …..

 **to be continued**


End file.
